Mi Amor
by Luca-Pacheco
Summary: Cuando Grissom pierde a Sara, todo su mundo se derrumba, y él es el único que no se da cuenta de ello. El es su dueño, y a la vez su esclavo. Postliving Doll, angst, muerte de personaje.
1. Chapter 1: Llorando a Sara

**Mi Amor**

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece.

**Capítulo 1: Llorando a Sara**

Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde. Sara estaba apenas viva cuando la encontraron, y por un momento el realmente pensó que podrían salvarla. Por un momento pensó que EL podría salvarla. Pero tan pronto llegaron al hospital, se hizo obvio que ella ya estaba muerta. La resucitación era un ejercicio inútil. El doctor llegó al pasillo y les dio a todos la triste noticia. Todos – incluyendo a Brass – rompieron a llorar, pero Grissom tan sólo se quedó ahí, congelado y tieso. Tan sólo pudo susurrarle al doctor: "quiero verla".

Pero el cuerpo ya había sido enviado al forense.

El Dr. Robbins estaba apunto de hacerle la autopsia a Sara Sidle, pero el sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta que Grissom pudiera decirle adiós a su pupila, amiga y amante de toda la vida.; así que dejó entrar a Grissom y dejó el cuarto. Grissom se quedó como una media hora acariciando su rostro sin vida, mirándola como si el resto del mundo no existiera y murmurando "honey honey…", aún en negación de su aspecto maltratado: para él, ella era sólo una bella durmiente que abriría sus ojos al oir su llamado. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, así que besó su frente, luego cada una de sus mejillas, después su nariz y por último, sus labios en un largo no _adiós_, sino _hasta pronto_.

No hubo entierro. Hubo cremación, tal como ella quería. Sus cenizas fueron dadas a Grissom, quien las reclamó – él dijo ser su esposo y nadie opuso el argumento. Cuando todo estaba hecho, el grupo fue a consolarlo, lo cual era otro ejercicio inútil. Warrick lo invitó a su casa – donde todos iban a estar – pero el rechazó la invitación. Luego catherine ofreció acompañarlo hasta su casa, pero tampoco aceptó. El les dejó saber que necesitaba ir a su casa solo, por sí mismo, o de lo contrario… no aguantaría mas.

Y habiendo dicho esto, tomó su carro y condujo hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su frío, aséptico apartamento con su televisor gigante y sus crucigramas para genios. Excepto que ahora el podía percibir la "Esencia Sidle" invadiéndolo todo… sus huellas estaban por todo el lugar así como su ropa y sus cosas, y su lado de la cama estaba lleno de calidez, lleno de su esencia, _de su presencia_. El colocó sus cenizas en la mesa de noche, tomó la camisa favorita de ella, se sentí en la cama mirando hacia su lado de ella y , tomando su navaja con una mano y presionando su camisa contra él con la otra, Grissom hizo lo que se había rehusado a hacer todo este tiempo: empezó a llorar lágrimas de tristeza, de culpa, de odio por todas las cosas que no fueran Sara… lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormido.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Angst y más angst. Este fic va a dar bastantes vueltas, se los prometo.


	2. Chapter 2: Profesor Grissom

Capítulo 2: Profesor Grissom

Septiembre 16/1994. Este era el primer día de Grissom como profesor en el seminario de ciencias forenses de la Universidad de San Francisco. El trabajo en Las Vegas lo tenía bastante afectado, y su migraña anual fué particularmente aguda esta vez. El entró en el salón de clases, se presentó y empezó la clase. Había por lo menos cien estudiantes en ese gran salón, todos ellos interesados -al menos hasta cierto punto- en lo que él tenía qué decir. Después de todo, ellos eran todos profesionales y estaban ahí por su propia voluntad. Era imposible distinguir un estudiante de otro, mucho menos memorizar sus nombres y sus caras. Pero eso no le importaba mucho: todo lo contrario, se sentía aliviado de no estar obligado a establecer contacto personal con cad uno de ellos. El aquí, ellos allá: así era que le gustaba.

Sin embrago, el no podía evitar notar una chica sentada en la última silla, en una esquina oscura, lejos del resto. Aveces tomando notas, a veces mirándolo a el. Siempre en silencio y poniéndole toda su atención. Durante toda su exposición él estuvo consciente de su mirada y su presencia y eso le molestaba un poco, de todos modos él trató de ignorarlo. Pero sin importar cuánto lo intentara, siempre terminaba mirando a la chica en la esquina con jean, camisa púrpura, pelo castaño en una cola de caballo y ojos cafés para completar. Esto lo estaba poniendo incómodo, así que se la pasó tomando preguntas de los demás estudiantes y teniendo otras cosas en mente para evitar el sentimiento que venía con esa mirada.

La clase terminó y el salón se vació mientras el recogía sus papeles y sus cosas. Justo cuando iba a marcharse, una voz lo llamó:

Profesor Grissom?

Y esto asustó al tipo como nunca en la vida. Volteó a mirar, y era precisamente la tan mentada chica de la esquina. Le ofreció disculpas por haberlo asustado ("no es nada, no hay problema") y se presentó: su nombre era Sara. "Como la mariposa…" dijo Grissom, y ella asintió sonriente.

Ella vino a él con muchas preguntas sobre su exposición, pero no le había preguntado nada en clase ya que los otros estudiantes lo estaban bombardeando ya. El la invitó a caminar alrededor del campus mientras le explicaba todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de los demás estudiantes. Eventualmente también descubrió que ese era el día de su cumpleaños (depués de observar su carnet), así que tomó su álbum de insectos y le regaló el cromo de la _Heliconius Sara_ – o _Sara Longwing_- como un regalo improvisado.

Por el resto del día, siguió dando sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado, pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo ser borrada. Grissom le habría hecho prometer que volvería a él después de cada clase para preguntarle cualquier cosa de la cual necesitara o quisiera saber más. Normalmente el estaría investigando y buscando información sobre cucarachas o arañas venenosas, pero ahora por alguna razón había cambiado de parecer: por primera vez en la vida, le pareció que sería interesante conocer más de cosas bellas. Y entonces pasó toda la noche leyendo, buscando en Google y dibujando imágenes de la _Sara Longwing_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**5 años después**

Catherine se reunió con todos: Nick, Warrick, Brass… incluso Greg estaba ahí. Normalmente no estarían haciéndolo, pero este chisme estaba T-R-E-M-E-N-D-O!, realmente, algo nunca oído antes.

- Brass, ¿No crees que es sospechoso que ahora Grissom tome sus vacaciones? ¡Ya van 5 años seguidos que hace eso! Y siempre en la misma época, en Septiembre ¡¡¡al acabar el verano!!! Y les digo: todos los días cuando se acaba en turno, el llama a alguien desde su celular y se la pasa una eternidad en el teléfono…

- ¿Y de qué habla? ¿de cosas… ya tu sabes?- preguntó Greg

- Bueno… - respondió Catherine – realmente… no. Mas bien habla de lo típico de el: sus bichos, trabajo, ciencias forenses… pero no es lo que dice, sino _cómo_ lo dice: niños, él habla con voz de idiota, como azúcar, empalagoso, todo abrazable… el otro día lo oí diciendo "debes cuidarte esa cortada honey, ve a ver al doctor…" yo pensé que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir ese hombre… ¿desde cuando le dice "honey" a alguien? ¿cuándo le ha importado a él quién de nosotros va al médico o no?

- Catherine, eso no significa nada. Ni siquiera sabemos quien es la persona al otro lado del teléfono – dijo Brass.

- Eso serán ustedes, porque yo sí. Le pregunté a él que con quién hablaba, y él me dijo que con una estudiante del seminario de hace –oh coincidencia!- 5 años. Luego yo le pregunté si de verdad era sólo una estudiante y que si era así porqué _él_ la llamaba a _ella_ todos lo días después del turno, y el me dijo que no, que era que ella andaba en un proyecto y que el la asesoraba, y que luego él necesitaba que ella le ayudara con unas cosas de física (porque ella es física, señores!!! Y de Harvard!!!) que luego le pasó algo en un brazo o en una pierna, yo no sé, y que él se había preocupado porque a ella no le gusta ir al médico (¿preocuparse? Eso es lo mas anti-Grissom que le he oído…)… y en pocas palabras, que cuando no hay excusa el se la inventa para contactarse con ella todos los días. Y luego seguimos hablando de ella, y en un momento me dijo que el día que empezó a dictar clases allá era – OH COINCIDENCIA!!!!!- el día de su cumpleaños, y que el de improviso le regaló el cromo de la "Sara longwing" porque la china en cuestión se llama así…

- Wow… pero de todos modos un cromo es un regalo insignificante…- contestó Nick, poco convencido

- ¡¿Insignificante?! ¡¡¡El album de insectos es de las cosas más preciadas de Grissom!!! ¡¡¡se sintió violado el día que traté de mirarlo por dentro!!! Le tomó diez años completar el álbum, y tres de ellos fueron tratando de conseguirse la lámina de la dichosa mariposa Sara esa, que porque era la difícil, y al final la consiguió por allá – difícilmente- con un comerciante de dudosa categoría por 100 dólares!!! ¿Y todo para que? Para dárselo a la china esa apenas la conoce porque "ay, se llama igual que la mariposa…" esto aquí es otra cosa… - terminó Catherine sonriente – nuestras oraciones han sido finalmente atendidas. Señores: el entomólogo solitario está enamoyayito!!! Mua, mua, mua!!!- y todos se rieron con ella…


	3. Chapter 3: Hare lo que haya de hacer

**Capitulo 3: Haré lo que haya de hacer (I'll do right by you)**

_I dream of rain (sueño con la lluvia)_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand (sueño con jardines en la arena del desierto)_

_I wake in vain (despierto en vano)_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand (sueño con el amor mientras el tiempo corre por mis manos)_

Grissom se despertó sintiéndose un año más viejo que el día anterior. El vió en alguna película que alguien dijo "una bala siempre dice la verdad" pero en su caso, era su navaja la que decía la verdad. El pensaba que era algo infantil y tal vez inmaduro (contrario a la imagen de hombre super-maduro que siempre ha proyectado), pero sostener la camisa de Sara lo ayudaba a calmarse un poco y a dormir un poco mejor, aunque todavía se sentía como en el infierno. Se levantó – estaba cansado y adormecido- y entró a darse una ducha. Al tocar su piel el agua, el recordó lo duro que llovía _esa noche_ y cómo cómo el intentaba tenazmente obtener una respuesta de parte de Natalie …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Esa noche:**_

Natalie estaba en otro mundo, cantando esa canción horrorosa de la muñeca y su aserrín mientras Grissom trataba de convencerla de que esto sí era acerca de ella, pero apenas dijo ella "y este era su lamento mientras moría…", Grissom se desquició. Empezó a sacudirla y a gritarle para que le dijera dónde estaba Sara, sólo para darse cuenta de que A) ella no iba a ponerle atención y B) las letras eran muy descriptivas de la situación de Sara. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

En ese preciso momento, Brass entró a la sala de interrogación con una botella de Clorox como de un galón. "Ahora sí" dijo, y empezó a derramar gotas de cloro sobre Natalie, quien empezó a gritar en completo pánico y a decir llorando: "¡¡¡Yo no la maté!!! ¡¡¡Le estoy cumpliendo la promesa a Ernie, yo soy su chica especial!!!"

Cuando ella dijo eso, mil bombillos se prendieron en la cabeza de Grissom: Sara le había dicho algo siete años atrás: "Sigo intentando ser tu pupila estrella".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Por qué una persona tiene qué morir o estar en grave peligro para que uno pueda entender lo que quería decir? "Eso era un seminario, esto es un caso real"… esa era una buena respuesta, una profesional,apropiada para el momento. Cerca de ella, el siempre se portaba como todo un profesional, y se sentía bien por ello. Pero el pudo haberse explicado mejor después, pudo haber entendido el subtexto de sus palabras. El pudo haberle dicho que ella ya era su chica especial. El pudo haber renunciado a su trabajo en Las Vegas para conseguir uno como empleado de planta en La Universidad de San Francisco y haberle pedido que se fuera a vivir con él, tal como el lo tenía planeado apenas se terminó el seminario. Tal vez ahora estarían viviendo una vida tranquila – ella como criminalista y el como profesor – tal vez estarían casados, incluso podrían tener un niño o dos, incluso un perro como Bruno, y su problema más complicado sería encontrar la tarea de Tomas. O de pronto no tenrían niños si ella no quisiera, y su problema más grande sería decidir a dónde irían de vacaciones este invierno.

Pero el no era aventurero. El era reservado y adepto a la seguridad – en otras palabras, una gallina – así que no se lo pudo pedir ("te hubiera dicho que si" le dijo ella hace un año). Sin embargo, tampoco pudo dejarla ir así que creó esta débil conexión con llamadas por teléfono, viajes a San Francisco para celebrar su cumpleaños y regalos de navidad, todo con la tonta excusa de mantenerse en contacto con su estudiante – un cuento que ni ella se tragaba. Al momento de llamarla a las Vegas, ya los dos sabían (sin decirlo) que mínimo se gustaban, pero también sabían que eso no iba a ninguna parte. Y aún así el sentía que la poseía, y lo quemaba por dentro el verla con alguien más… le tomó 10 años darse cuenta de que la estaba lastimando y de que tenía que tomar una decisión.

El supo exactamente lo que quería, y era compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Grisom sonrió amargamente al recordarlo. El hizo como siempre ha predicado – un paso a la vez. Empezó trabajando para ganar de nuevo su confianza y su amistad, luego creando un ambiente cómodo para los dos y así se fueron acercando más y más… es imposible decir exactamente desde qué momento empezaron a ser "pareja", pero fue claro como el cristal cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. No durmieron esa noche, necesitaban exorcizar todas las buenas y malas emociones que habían estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo. El la miró a los ojos y pensó "esto es real, esto está sucediendo" y se echó a reir de pura felicidad. La risa de Sara lo siguió, "lo dijiste en voz alta" dijo, y se fundieron en un profundo beso, mientras el resto de sus cuerpos danzaban al son de la misma canción.

Ahora todo eso ya no estaba, y esa Natalie era la culpable. El salió de la ducha, se vistió, dijo "hasta luego" a Sara y a Bruno y fue a la prisión donde ella se encontraba. Entró ahí fácilmente, había sorprendentemente pocos controles y Natalie lo estaba esperando en la sala de interrogaciones. Por la paz de Sara, el haría lo que hubiera de hacer. El hablaría con esa mujer, sin importar lo difícil que era para él siquiera mirarla. Grissom entró al cuarto y se encontró cara a cara con La Asesina en Miniatura. Sus palabras fueron cortas y directo al punto:

- Mataste a mi chica. – Y con un corte de su navaja, dejó a una Natalie desangrándose en el piso mientras los policías fueron a detenerlo.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**


	4. Chapter 4: como a una dama drawn to her

**Capítulo 4: Como una dama (Drawn to her)**

**1.999:**

El turno apenas había terminado y Brass estaba listo para ir a casa. Estaba realmente cansado y no sin razón: el monto de trabajo había sido sin precedentes. Sin embargo, había habido tiempo para el chisme. El no era chismoso, pero Gil Grissom enamorado era algo demasiado grande para ser ignorado. "Ya era hora, y sorpresivo… el hombre ya tenía comprado un tiquete a una vida y una muerte solitarias", pensó. Estaba saliendo de su oficina cuando Judy le dijo que tenía una llamada, así que la tomó.

- Laboratorio de criminalística de Las Vegas, Brass al teléfono… sí señor, yo soy el supervisor del Dr. Grissom, ¿puedo ayudarlo?... disculpe, pero tengo trabajo y una vida qué atender, así que no puedo quedarme aquí oyendo sus bromas… claro, entiendo, es sólo que lo que usted me dice es muy increíble, ¿es en serio?... está bien, haré lo que usted me sugiere, ¿podría darme un número de teléfono para contactarlo?... ajá… ajá… Ok. Gracias, lo llamaré tan pronto como pueda. Adiós.

Eso arruinó sus planes. Tenía qué quedarse en el laboratorio un poco más para vigilar a Grissom. Fue a verlo y ahí estaba. Hablándole a alguien acerca de cosas estrictamente profesionales, como Catherine le había dicho. Hablando con voz de güeva, como Catherine le había dicho. Brass esperó pacientemente, viendo sin ser visto, hasta que él colgó el teléfono y Grissom fue a donde el forense. Dejó su teléfono como siempre, y Brass no perdió tiempo agarrándolo y llamando al último número al que Grissom había llamado.

**Al día siguiente:**

Grissom regresó a la sala de descanso a recoger su celular (otra vez). Cuando llegó, encontró no sólo su celular, sino a dos persona cuyas caras eran ilegibles en ese momento. Catherine y Brass querían hablar con el.

- Grissom, queremos hablar contigo acerca de tus llamadas matutinas, o mejor dicho, acerca de tu novia…- dijo Brass.

- Ella _no es_ mi novia, es mi estudiante – Grissom dijo enfáticamente.

- Sí, si, claro… - respondió Brass, con un tono de voz muy indulgente.

- Grissom, creo que lo que estás haciendo, ya sabes, con las llamadas y los viajes a San Francisco, está mal – dijo Catherine, y Brass le tocó el hombro como diciéndole "no, por favor"

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Si es por la edad…- al decir esto Grissom, Catherine y Brass se miraron con tristeza, y Catherine suspiró.

- ¿Cuántos.. cuántos años tiene? – ella preguntó suavemente - ¿cuántos años tenía ella hace cinco años, cuando ustedes se conocieron?

- Tenía 22… no, 23 cuando la conocí. Era su cumpleaños, ya te había dicho. Ahora tiene 27, va a cumplir 28 el mes que viene.

- Ok, ok, está bien… ¿Dónde trabaja?

- En el laboratorio de criminalística de San Francisco. Turno de la noche por si te interesa, mamá.

- Grissom, ¿podrías... ehh… hacer un dibujo de ella para nosotros? – preguntó brass, tratando de verse calmado y dándole una hoja y un lápiz – tú sabes, para que tengamos una idea de cómo luce y eso…

- Bueno, lo haré si eso los tranquiliza… su actitud es sospechosa. ¿Tan antisocial soy que cuando me mantengo en contacto con alguien dá para una investigación?- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo. Tomó el papel y empezó a dibujar. Sus trazos eran rápidos, pero su mirada era extremadamente intensa. El trataba la hoja de papel como a una dama, y ellos lo notaron. Después de veinte minutos de dedicada labor, les entregó el papel.

- Aquí tienen. Sara Sidle. Puse su nombre y todo. Ahora, ¿puedo irme?

- Sí claro, puedes irte- dijo Brass, mirando el dibujo. El la había dibujado de frente y de perfil, y parecía como si ella pudiera surgir del papel y adquirir vida propia. – Qué hermosura…

- ¿El dibujo o la chica?

- Ambos. Pero sí, la chica es muy bonita.

- Y lista. – dijo Grissom con una sonrisa, y desapareció.

Brass le dio el dibujo a Catherine, quien lo miraba asombrada.

- Bueno, tienes la información y el dibujo. ¿Contento?

- De hecho, necesito que me hagas un favor. Catherine, necesito que vayamos los dos a San Francisco.


	5. Chapter 5: Ella es real

**Capitulo 5: Ella es real, ella está aquí, conmigo**

_I dream of fire__ (sueño con fuego)  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die (esos sueños que atan dos corazones que nunca morirán)  
And near the flames (y cerca de las llamas)  
The shadows play in the shape of the mans desire (las sombras juegan en la forma que el hombre desea)_

**2007:**

Grissom no sabía si era por descuido o porque era La Asesina en Miniatura a quien el había atacado, pero pronto se encontró de regreso a casa. De todos modos, no era que tuviera mucho por hacer. Tendría que ir a juicio, y probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Se había hecho justicia por Sara, así que no importaba.

Tan pronto como entró, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla: ahí estaba ella, sentada en el sofá, jugando con Bruno. ¡Ella había estado allí todo el tiempo y todo! ¡El le había dicho adiós antes de irse a encontrar con Natalie! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado? Probablemente porque estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla… obviamente ella no estaba viva: el había besado su cuerpo sin vida en la sala de autopsias y sus cenizas estaban en su habitación; pero ella estaba ahí: tal vez era su alma lo que el estaba mirando, o tal vez simplemente era una alucinación. De cualquier modo, el no quería perturbar esa espectacular visión.

Así que se sentó silenciosamente en el sofá, al lado de ella, y tocó su cabello ("ella es real, ella está aquí, _conmigo_" pensó), luego la acogió en un abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído: "ya me encargué de todo. Ya hice justicia por ti, amor". Ella le sonrió, puso su cabeza en su pecho , susurrándole algo a Grissom.

_And now she turns__ (y ahora ella se da vuelta)  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams (y así se mueve en la lógica de todos mis sueños)  
This fire burns (este fuego quema)  
I realize that nothings as it seems (me doy cuenta de que nada es lo que parece)_

- ¿Entonces esto es por una chica? – preguntó la psiquiatra

- No se si esa es la mejor manera de decirlo – respondió Catherine. – Se podría decir que es por el trabajo, que lo afectó demasiado, la soledad y una obsesión inexplicable, por decirlo de alguna manera. El – y apuntó a Brass – me pidió que lo acompañara a San Francisco. Dijo que un tipo lo había llamado y se había identificado como un ex alumno de Grissom, y que estaba preocupado por el…

- Así que ella fue conmigo. Los dos sabíamos que había algo raro. – continuó Brass. - Después de que hablamos con el, nos apresuramos hasta el CSI de San Francisco. Preguntamos si Sara Sidle trabajaba ahí, y la respuesta fue un contundente "no". Entonces intentamos recolectar información sobre alguien con ese nombre o con su descripción física, pero nada. Nos sentimos estúpidos… estúpidos y perplejos… el cerebral y de frío corazón Gil Grissom estaba obnubilado por el amor o lo que sea que fuera eso, y ahora se encontraba en serios problemas.

- Y entonces volvimos a Las Vegas y al día siguiente, fuimos a ver a Grissom a su casa. La puerta estaba abierta, así que no necesitamos anunciarnos… no esperábamos ver lo que vimos – en este punto la voz de Cath se empezó a quebrar – de las paredes de su alguna vez inmaculado hogar, colgaban miles de dibujos de ella junto con sus mariposas… soy una científica por sobre todas las cosas, pero en ese momento llegué a pensar que alguien lo debía de haber encantado, hechizado o poseído…

- Seguimos a buscarlo en su oficina, la cual no lucía diferente del resto de su casa. El nos saludón con sorpresa y algo de enojo – nunca le ha gustado recibir visitas, mucho menos si son sorpresa – y le dije que necesitábamos hablar con el de su asunto con… ya saben… la chica… le dije que era tonto y estúpido, y más que todo, peligroso. Le dije que esto eventualmente consumiría su vida y que su ex alumno nos había contactado para hablarnos acerca de su "situación", y que nosotros confirmamos su versión de la historia…

- ¿Cuál historia? ¿cuál es esa "versión de la historia" que ustedes confirmaron? – la doctora preguntó.

- Grissom hizo misma pregunta. – contestó Brass.

…

¿Qué "situación"? ¿Qué estudiante? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

¡"Tu" situación! Sebastián Pacheco, el fue estudiante tuyo en ese seminario en San Francisco. Dijo que te había visto este Septiembre…

Bueno, yo estaba ahí y ustedes lo sabían, ¿Y que?

El dijo que te saludó, y que ustedes dos tuvieron una conversación. Dijo que le contaste que estabas ahí porque era el cumpleaños de Sara, que ella había sido una compañera de el, la que se sentaba en el último asiento de la última fila, y luego el te dijo que ya la recordaba y te preguntó que cómo era que seguías en contacto con ella, y le dijiste algo sobre trabajo y CSI, y que la llamabas para ayudarla en algo o para pedirle ayuda.

Ustedes dos saben eso también. Brass, ya están empezando a molestarme.

El nos dijo que por alguna extraña razón nadie se había atrevido a sentarse en esa última silla durante todo el seminario…

Excepto por Sara…

¡¿Excepto por Sara?! ¡Sebastián te estaba siguiendo la cuerda para ver hasta donde llegarías! Según el, todos te miraban cuando ibas por el campus o andabas en la cafetería…

Cuando andaba con Sara… también yo había notado eso. Otra vez, ¿Y eso que? No me importa lo que la gente piense, no me importa cómo me juzguen o que. No me importa si ella es demasiado…

Grissom – dijo Cath, ya llorando – lo se. Dios sabe que a nosotros tampoco nos importa. No nos importa si tu novia (o tu "pupila" si quieres) es muy joven o muy vieja o muy fea o muy bonita o muy mala o muy buena o lo que sea…

Entonces ¿Cuál – es – el – problema?

¡¡¡ELLA NO EXISTE, GRISSOM, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!!! ¿Crees que eso esta muy bien, ah? ¿Andar hablando solo? ¿Llamar todos los días a un número de teléfono fuera de servicio pretendiendo oir su voz? ¿Llamarla a lista durante todo el seminario cuando su nombre ni aparece ahí? ¿Viajar todos los años a San francisco a celebrarle el cumpleaños a un espejismo? ¿Qué te pasa, Grissom? ¿Estás tan solo? ¿Estas tan afectado? ¿es que las mujeres reales estan tan por debajo de tu nivel que tienes qué inventarte una?

Ella es real, Cath. Ella está aquí, conmigo – Grissom dijo a secas, señalando un hermoso dibujo de cuerpo entero a todo color.

Claro que ella es real – suspiró cath. - ¡En tus hijos de puta matachos! ¡en tu mente, en tu corazón si quieres, pero en ningún otro lado! ¡ por ninguna parte aquí en el mundo real!

…

- Y ahí fue cuando la realidad nos golpeó. En ese punto nos dimos cuenta de que el estaba vuelto mierda, que no tenía remedio. Doctora Davis…

- Llámame Natalie – dijo ella con una sonrisa, aún recuperándose del ataque del que había sido víctima.

- O.K., Natalie… esto ha sido duro para todos… sus amigos y colegas… el verlo así – Cath no pudo evitar que le salieran las lágrimas – el se veía tan contento, tan feliz… como si esta "chica" de veras le estuviera haciendo bien… yo… yo también quisiera que ella fuera real.


	6. Chapter 6: Mi Amor

**Capítulo 6: Mi Amor**

Grissom buscó su tuxedo en el closet, lo desempolvó y se lo puso. Hizo el nudo de la corbata con mucho, mucho cuidado, no fuera a ser que olvidara las instrucciones que Catherine le había dado el otro día. Hace cuánto ya que usó ese traje por primera y última vez… no, no el de cuando Ecklie obtuvo el ascenso, sino el otro, el de cuando… el miró el anillo en su dedo y decidió que ese era el que era.

Previamente, el había limpiado y organizado toda su casa, dejándola impecable. Le prestó atención a cada detalle, todo tenía que estar perfecto: desde las sábanas de la cama hasta sus documentos, desde su colección de mariposas hasta la champaña y las dos velas y una orquídea en la mesita de la sala. También se arregló echándose perfume, arreglándose el pelo y dándole forma a su recién crecida barba.

Tenía qué admitir que el había dejado a un lado su cuidado personal desde esa fatídica noche. Su reflejo en el espejo revelaba un hombre que lucía diez años mayor de lo que era con nuevas arrugas, bolsas debajo de sus ojos, una expresión de cansancio y muchos kilos menos que antes. A él no le había importado, hasta ahora. El no quería verse así. El quería verse apuesto, saludable, fuerte, tan joven como fuera posible. Sin embargo, había hecho lo mejor que pudo para verse bien, y lucía tan bien como era posible. Y comparando los resultados con su anterior apariencia, era una gran mejoría.

La noche apenas estaba comenzando, y el estaba tan nervioso como un adolescente a punto de pedirle a una chica que sea su cita en la fiesta de grado, o un novio a punto de recibir a su novia en el alter. Bueno, de alguna manera esta era la misma situación, incluso más definitiva, con repercusiones que durarían para siempre: no habría anulación, no habría divorcio, ni siquiera "hasta que la muerte nos separe". No solo el sabía que no había marcha atrás ni punto de retorno, sino que amaba la idea, lo confortaba. El timbre sonó y el prácticamente voló hacia la puerta, abriéndola con sus manos temblorosas, con la esperanza de que fuera la persona a quien el estaba esperando. Y lo era.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, congelados por un instante. Entonces, el tomó sus manos y la guió adentro, sin romper el contacto visual, y la besó suavemente. Fueron a la sala y mientras el abría la botella de champaña, ella abrió la cajita de madera que estaba al lado. El podía notar que el ver sus propias cenizas la hacía sentir incómoda y nerviosa, así que la ayudó a verterlas en la champaña, y luego agitó la botella.

Hubieran musitado palabra durante toda la noche, pero bajo las circunstancias y con el conocimiento de lo que les esperaba, la palabras parecían fútiles y sin sentido. Además, tenían una eternidad por delante para hablar. Por ahora, tan sólo querían sentir la presencia del otro, bailando lentamente la canción que había sonado la primera vez que ellos bailaron juntos, y bebiendo el licor hasta dejar la botella vacía. De repente, el mundo entero empezó a ponerse sombrío, nublado y difuso y entonces… todo desapareció. Todo lo que conocían, todo lo que podían ver y tocar hace dos segundos, se convirtió en un montón de recuerdos distantes y borrosos. Todo lo que quedaba era sólo ellos dos. Perfecto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los doctores y las enfermeras corrieron de prisa hacia la habitación 205, y encontraron a Gil Grissom convulsionando y rodando por el suelo. Era seguro que había sido envenenado. Llamaron a los paramédicos y mientras estaban tratando de darle primeros auxilios, una enfermera encontró una caja de madera abierta y una botella vacía de alcohol antiséptico. Todos sabían qué solía haber en la caja de madera: las cenizas del dibujo grande, a todo color y hermoso que la doctora Natalie Davis había hecho pedazos el otro día con el fin de forzarlo a mirar hacia la realidad – sobra decir que falló miserablemente. No había necesidad de saber qué había pasado, era obvio por donde se le mirara. Ya no había remedio. Grissom se les estaba yendo, y la misma enfermera que notó la caja y el alcohol, alcanzó a verlo levantar sus ojos al cielo, y oyó sus últimas palabras que fueron un susurro, el suspiro de quien muere sabiendo que encontrará la felicidad del otro lado. "Sara… te ves hermosa esta noche, mi amor".

_I dream of rain _(sueño con la lluvia)_  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above _(Levanto mi vista hacia los cielos vacíos allá arriba)_  
I close my eyes _(cierro mis ojos)_  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love _(El raro perfume es la dulce intoxicación de su amor)

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Bueno, pensé que este sería el último capítulo, pero no me pude quedar con las ganas de hacerle un epílogo…


	7. Epilogo: Don Quijote de Las Vegas

**Epílogo: Don Quijote de las Vegas**

_El doctor Gilbert I. Grissom era un paciente más bien tranquilo desde que fue internado en la clínica de reposo hace ocho años. La mayoría de los pacientes son violentos y hacen lo que más pueden para hacerte creer sus alucinaciones, para hacerte oír sus historias y jugar su juego, pero aún cuando Grissom sí vivía en su mundo de fantasía, este tenía lugar sobre todo en su mente, de tal manera que él podía pensar que estaba en medio de un día muy ocupado con un caso muy difícil de resolver cuando, en realidad, pasaba día y noche acostado en la cama pensando, o – últimamente- masturbándose, o en una esquina de su habitación de paredes acolchonadas._

_Por un lado esto era bueno: era cuestión de proveerlo de suficiente papel y lápiz (de punta roma, por supuesto) y algo qué leer y se mantenía entretenido sin causarle problemas a nadie, incluso tomándose sus medicinas sin la más mínima protesta. Pero por otro lado no hablaba y sus dibujos sólo consistían en mariposas, algún bicho y esa chica… era prácticamente imposible obtener información de él. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba ni cuál era el origen del problema que le achacaba, por lo cual sólo podían tratarle los síntomas y mantenerlo estable, pero cada día se iba perdiendo más en los complejos laberintos de su imaginación, de los cuales sus anteriormente compañeros en el CSI tenían tan sólo una vista muy superficial._

_Sólo una vez tuvo una pelea, hace años con Hank, el de la limpieza, quien tenía la costumbre de quedarse mirando sus dibujos y de atormentarlo diciendo que un día Sara sería su novia, hasta que un día a Grissom se le colmó la paciencia y agarró a Hank a puño y pata. Varios enfermeros tuvieron qué intervenir para poder sacar de ahí al pobre trabajador (quien quedó tan traumatizado que renunció). Pero de resto, a pesar de su apariencia ajada de tanto arañarse la cara (tal vez pretendiendo recibir cuidados femeninos) y de su ropa de hospital, su naturaleza ha sido siempre estoica, refinada y misteriosa – lo cual siempre atrajo a las enfermeras del lugar, quienes siempre creyeron que con suficiente sex-appeal y un par de datos interesantes podrían curarlo de su obsesión y convertirse en el nuevo objeto de su atención._

_Heather Kessler y Terri Miller casi lo lograron: las dos, como mujeres bellas e intelectualmente competentes, fueron poco a poco despertando su interés. Cada una tenía su estilo: Terri (encargada de las medicinas) trataba de congeniar con el y de discutir temas científicos y cosas así, Heather (encargada de los tratamientos más agresivos, como el electroshock – no usado en el caso del Dr. Grissom) lo desafiaba de frente y trataba de "leer" su mente. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, el resultado era el mismo: conseguían seducirlo, sólo para darse cuenta de que su interés era meramente científico y no había genuina atracción de parte de el. La doctora Sofía Curtis también cayó en la trampa por algún tiempo, con aún menos éxito. Tantas mujeres lo intentaron, y ninguna entendía que por más cualidades que tuvieran no eran ella, no eran Sara, y por lo tanto estaban peleando una batalla ya perdida._

_Por obvias razones el no tenía amigos en la clínica. Bueno, excepto por el Dr. David Hodges de la 206, con el mismo diagnóstico de Grissom. El era lo suficientemente extrovertido como para hablar sin importar si le escuchaban o no, lo suficientemente fuera de sí para creer en lo que fuera que le dijeran y demasiado involucrado con su psiquiatra en la vida real como para rivalizar con alguien por un pedazo de papel. Por lo demás, las únicas personas a quienes podía llamar "amigos" eran sus ex-colegas._

_El capitán Brass (su ex-jefe y mejor amigo) me contó que desde su partida las cosas cambiaron. Llegó una nueva investigadora llamada Holly, pero al poco tiempo consiguió ser trasladada a la policía, y esto lo motivó a trasladarse el también – se había dado cuenta de que ese era su nicho. Debido a esto, Catherine (quien ingresó a Grissom al hospital) quedó como supervisora y uno del laboratorio llamado Greg pasó a ser investigador. Los otros dos tuvieron cambios de orden personal: Warrick era un adicto al juego, pero después de ver lo que pasó con aquel hombre tan brillante, decidió reformarse y poner su vida otra vez en el buen camino, y Nick realmente se convirtió en un hombre muy maduro, en un líder._

_Pero con todo, no dejaban de extrañar al Señor de los insectos. En todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí nunca dejaron de visitarlo. Al principio (al igual que todos los que vienen a visitar a los pacientes) estaban desesperanzados y odiaban todo lo que creyeran que lo tenía en ese estado. Pero con el paso del tiempo, aprendieron a hacer las paces con sus insectos, sus dibujos, su chica. Entendieron que ella, así como era la razón de su locura, era también la razón de su ilusión. Y era mejor una ilusión que lo mantuviera feliz y en paz consigo mismo, que una realidad que le destruyera la vida._

_Desafortunadamente, yo no lo entendí sino hasta que era demasiado tarde. El doctor Dell me enseñó a destruir los vestigios de las alucinaciones de los pacientes para así irlos devolviendo poco a poco a la realidad. Lo hice con muchos y me dio resultado. Pero lo que se me olvidó fue que todos mis pacientes anteriores veían en ellas sus miedos, sus rabias y sus venganzas, y por lo tanto su destrucción sólo podía hacerles bien. Pero en su caso, ¿Que había para destruir? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Una esperanza? Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes… me pregunto si todo lo que logré con mis demás pacientes habría sido visto por el como asesinatos… tal vez haya sospechado de nosotros desde un principio._

_Su diagnóstico no era nada especial: psicosis, esquizofrenia, alucinaciones, probablemente distimia. Nada que no hubiera visto ya miles de veces. Lo que lo hacía único era su manera de relacionarse con el objeto de su afecto. Todos tenemos fantasías – yo tengo fantasías – y con ellas pasa una de dos cosas: o nos apoderamos de ellas, y las traemos a la vida moldeándolas a nuestro gusto, o nos dejamos controlar y atormentar por ellas. Pero Grissom tomó un camino muy distinto._

_El la hizo humana. No quería moldearla a voluntad: quería estudiarla y comprenderla, como si tuviera vida propia. No quería dejarse llevar por ella: interactuaba con ella. No la hizo infalible, sino perfecta para él, con los defectos y cualidades exactos para complementarlo y con una esencia propia que la hiciera persona por si misma. Podía manejarla en el sentido de que la traía o la alejaba de sus pensamientos a voluntad (en realidad, no pensaba en ella sino tal vez, el 40 de su tiempo) pero a la vez necesitaba el 100 del tiempo tener la certeza de su existencia. La podía poner en el segundo plano de su mente, pero no de su corazón. Todo lo que sentía y todo lo que hacía era por y para ella._

_Y por esto es que considero al doctor Gilbert I. Grissom como el paciente más especial de mi carrera: jamás había visto yo a un hombre tan analítico de su propia locura, tan enamorado de su propia creación y tan respetuoso – y temeroso – de la misma. En cierto modo, alguien admirable. Con todo, no puedo evitar pensar en algo, y es que saber que un hombre pueda temerle tanto al amor que, habiéndose creado una mujer perfecta, a su medida, sólo pare el – una que siempre lo esperaría, que nunca lo dejaría, que lo aceptaría de cualquier forma y siempre estaría ahí, para el – haya necesitado tantos años y tanto esfuerzo para acercarse a ella y hacerla suya es mas bien… deprimente._

_Dr. Natalie Davis, M.D._

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Bueno, y con esto – ahora sí – termina este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
